Goosebumps (franchise)/Merchandise/Shirts
Many Goosebumps T-shirts were produced by a variety of different companies. Many T-shirts produced in the 90s during the series original run were for a specific Goosebumps (original series) book and included the book's number on the T-shirt. The G-splat logo was often on the tag. T-shirt merchandise produced in the last several years has been made by the following companies: *Creepy Co. *Kreepsville 666 *Cakeworthy *Fright-Rags *Braindead Customs 90s shirts Book Number Shirts 02 Basement Waiting in the Dark T-shirt f+b.jpg|#2 Stay Out of the Basement MonsterBloodShirt.jpg|#3 Monster Blood 1000 screams 4 Say Cheese and Die shirt.jpg|#4 Say Cheese and Die! SayCheese90sShirtFront.png|#4 Say Cheese and Die! 5 Mummys Tomb Wake the Dead shirt front and back.jpg|#5 The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Letsgetinvisibleshirt.jpg|#6 Let's Get Invisible! 06 Invisible Disappearances Can be Scary T-shirt f+b.jpg|#6 Let's Get Invisible! 09 Welcome Camp Nightmare T-shirt f+b.jpg|#9 Welcome to Camp Nightmare 09 Little Camp of Horrors T-shirt front.jpg|#9 Welcome to Camp Nightmare 10 Strange new kid Ghost Next Door shirt detail f+b.jpg|#10 The Ghost Next Door 10 Strange new kid Ghost Next Door shirt f+b.jpg|#10 The Ghost Next Door detail 10 Ghost Next Door shirt front + back.jpg|#10 The Ghost Next Door 11 Haunted Mask Looks Could Kill T-shirt f+b.jpg|#11 The Haunted Mask 14 Werewolf Fever Swamp shirt front.jpg|#14 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp ScareMeShirt.jpg|#15 You Can't Scare Me! T-Shirt 16 Day at Horrorland shirt front and back.jpg|#16 One Day at HorrorLand front + back HorrorlAndShirt.jpg|#16 One Day at Horrorland T-Shirt detail 17 Why Im Afraid of Bees T-shirt f+b.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees front + back BOYS VINTAGE GOOSEBUMPS TEE SHIRT SZ XL a7146e3fa20dcd779a70 2.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees Human Bee shirt detail 17 Human Bee hexagon Afraid of T-shirt f+b.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees 17 Afraid of Bees spiral Tie-Dye 1995 shirt detail.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees spiral detail 17 Why Im Afraid of Bees spiral Tie-Dye 1995 T-shirt front.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees spiral 19 Deep Trouble shirt front and back thought safe.jpg|#19 Deep Trouble front and back DeepTroubleShirt.jpg|#19 Deep Trouble shirt detail 21 Go Eat Worms Homework gross T-shirt f+b.jpg|#21 Go Eat Worms! 23 Khor-Ru Ready for a Scream T-shirt f+b.jpg|#23 Return of the Mummy 23 Return of Mummy back from dead 90s T-shirt f+b.jpg|#23 Return of the Mummy 28 Keep Eye on Birdie Cuckoo Clock T-shirt.jpg|#28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom Night Living Dummy II red T-shirt 1996 front Tour Champ.jpg|#31 Night of the Living Dummy II barkingghostshirt.jpg|#32 The Barking Ghost Barking Ghost 90s Tee.jpg|#32 The Barking Ghost GnomeShirt.png|#34 Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Shocker on Shock Street 35 T-shirt front and back.jpg|#35 A Shocker on Shock Street ShockShirt.png|#35 A Shocker on Shock Street shirt detail 36 Haunted Mask II T-shirt f+b.jpg|#36 The Haunted Mask II MaskIIShirt.jpg|#36 The Haunted Mask II T-Shirt 96HauntedMask2Shirt.jpg|#36 The Haunted Mask II T-Shirt 37 Headless Ghost shirt front and back.jpg|#37 The Headless Ghost 37 Headless Ghost dont lose head shirt f+b.jpg|#37 The Headless Ghost 38 Abominable Snowman shirt front and back.jpg|#38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena 39 Shrunken Head shirt front and back.jpg|#39 How I Got My Shrunken Head black 39 How I Got Shrunken Head grey shirt f+b.jpg|#39 How I Got My Shrunken Head grey DummyIIIShirt.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III T-Shirt DummyIIIShirt3Front.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III T-Shirt front DummyIIIShirt3.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III T-Shirt back Bad Hare Day 41 T-shirt.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day grey shirt 41 Bad Hare Day black t-shirt.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day black shirt BadHareDayWhite.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day (White) 42 Egg Monsters + Logo shirt f+b.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars 43 Beast from the East sweatshirt.jpg|#43 The Beast from the East 44 Say Cheese and Die Again sweatshirt front.jpg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! GhostCampShirt.png|#45 Ghost Camp 44 Say Cheese and ... Again w cities sweatshirt f+b.jpg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! 45 Be All That You Cant See 90s T-shirt.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp 45 Ghost Camp shirt f+b.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp front and back 46 Home Alone with Monster sweatshirt.jpg|#46 Home Alone with a Monster How to Kill a Monster Attackofthejackshirt.jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns JackOLanternShirt2.png|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns (Alternate font) NightOfTheShirt.png|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns (With Alternate Title And Art) CreepsShirt.jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! front 50 Calling All Creeps shirt f+b.jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! front and back S2000 Cry of the Cat T-shirt.jpg|Series 2000 #1 Cry of the Cat Character Shirts Cuddles Turn Up the Scare T-shirt front.jpg|Cuddles the Hamster Turn Up the Scare shirt front Cuddles Turn Up the Scare T-shirt detail.jpg|Cuddles Turn Up the Scare shirt detail Cuddles purple line art 1996 long sleeve shirt.jpg|Cuddles Cuddles 1996 grey sweatshirt.jpg|Cuddles Cuddles 1995 blue T-shirt.jpg|Cuddles Prince Khor-Ru 1995 sweatshirt M Hidari.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru sweatshirt Scary Score 1996 Mummy shirt.jpg|Scary Score Prince Khor-Ru Mummy line art 1996 Tour Champ purple T-shirt f+b.jpg|Mummy Cyber Horror continues 1995 sweatshirt f+b.jpg|The Horror Curly Skeleton Ride The Curl Goosebumps Shirt.jpg|Curly the Skeleton Ride the Curl CurlyShirt.jpg|Curly Curly spiderweb reading book shirt front.jpg|Curly Goosebumps Sport The Fright Stuff Curly 1996 bball shirt f+b.jpg|Curly Curly 1995 Hallmark shirt in package.jpg|Curly Hallmark shirt packaged Curly 1995 Hallmark shirt.jpg|Curly Hallmark shirt Gives me GB Curly 90s T-shirt Aus CPE.jpg|Curly Curly w glasses 1996 black T-shirt.jpg|Curly Curly Ghoul whos Too Cool T-shirt.jpg|Curly 'The Ghoul Who's Too Cool' Slappy bat in for a Scare 1997 T-shirt.jpg|You're in for a Scare!! Slappy Other Come out and play t-shirt.jpg|Come out and play! Pink Glitter heart logo shirt 1990s.jpg|Pink Heart logo shirt Spiderweb black green Boo Dude 90s shirt front + back.jpg|Boo Dude spiderweb front and back Goosebumps logo green black glow in the dark t shirt.jpg|Goosebumps Glow-in-the-Dark MaskScreamShirt.jpg|The Haunted Mask Interactive Shirt TarantulaShirt.png DummyShippingShirt.jpg ScorpShirt.jpg|Scorpion Long-Sleeve Shirt GBStormShirt.png|Lightning Storm shirt Goosebumps logo lightning storm red shirt f+b.jpg|Lightning Storm shirt BatShirt.png|Bat shirt detail Goosebumps green bat T-shirt.jpg|Bat T-shirt HauntedMaskTVShowShirt.jpg|Shirt based on the Haunted Mask TV episode ReaperShirt.png|Reaper HersheyShirt.png|Hershey's Promotional Shirt NightOfTheShirt.png|Night of the Jack-O'-Lanterns (Alternate Title) RealGoodScare.png|"A Real Good Scare!" GlowG.png|Glow In The Dark Goosebumps 1996 Paint Splat sweatshirt.jpg|Paint Splat sweatshirt Goosebumps 1996 Paint Splat sweatshirt detail.jpg|Paint splat T-shirt detail Goosebumps logo 1996 long sleeve shirt.jpg|Logo long sleeve shirt Goosebumps Total Sports Freak 1996 Jersey T-shirt.jpg|Total Sports Freak Goosebumps spider gradient Total Champ T-shirt front.jpg|Spider shirt Goosebumps Enter if You Dare 90s T-shirt f+b.jpg|Enter if You Dare T-shirt Get Goosebumps hand 1995 long sleeve T-shirt.jpg|Get Goosebumps Horrorland Fright Show Disney 1997 T-shirt f+b.jpg|Goosebumps HorrorLand Fright Show Boo Dude 1995 purple T-shirt f+b.jpg|Boo Dude! Tomb Sweet Tomb 90s T-shirt.jpg|Tomb Sweet Tomb In for Scare Reading Scream T-Shirt.jpg|Reading is a Scream - You Are in for a Scare Goosebumps red blue tie-dye T-shirt.jpg|Tie-Dye SlappyArtShirt.jpg|Long Sleeve Slappy Shirt 2010s shirts MaskTeeUrban.png|The Haunted Mask T-Shirt HauntedMaskShirt.jpg|The Haunted Mask Cakeworthy Cakeworthy-nightofthelivingdummyII-tshirt.png|#31 Night of the Living Dummy II Cakeworthy-goosebumps-hoodie.png|Multi-character hoodie Cakeworthy-goosebumps-flannel-front.jpg|Flannel shirt (front) Cakeworthy-goosebumps-flannel-back.jpg|Flannel shirt (back) Kreepsville 666 Curly Readers Revenge Kreepsville shirt front.jpg|Reader's Revenge Curly shirt MummyShirt.png|The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb T-Shirt Under the Covers Kreepsville flashlight shirt.jpg|Under the Covers Creepy Co. Creepyco-tshirt-welcometodeadhouse.jpg|#1 Welcome to Dead House Creepyco-tshirt-slappy.jpg|#7 Night of the Living Dummy Creepyco-tshirt-thehauntedmask.jpg|#11 The Haunted Mask (book) Creepyco-tshirt-saycheeseanddie.jpg|#4 Say Cheese and Die! Creepyco-tshirt-onedayathorrorland.jpg|#16 One Day at HorrorLand Creepyco-tshirt-ghostbeach.jpg|#22 Ghost Beach s2000 11 Attack Graveyard Ghouls Creepy Co shirt.jpg|Series 2000 #11 Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Creepyco-tshirt-variousbookcovers.jpg|Various book covers Creepyco-tshirt-gnarly.jpg|Curly Creepyco-tshirt-itwontcomeoff.jpg|#11 The Haunted Mask (book) Creepyco-buttonupshirt.jpg|Slappy, Cuddles, Horror, Haunted Mask button-up shirt Creepyco-hoodie-thegang.jpg|Multi-character hoodie Creepyco-sweatshirt-thegang.jpg|Multi-character sweatshirt C-Life DummyIIIShirt2.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III T-Shirt Fright-Rags T-shirt designs Fright-Rags The Haunted Mask.jpg Fright-Rags Night of the Living Dummy.jpg Fright-Rags Goosebumps monsters 2 Ver. 2.jpg Fright-Rags The Werewolf of Fever Swamp.jpg Fright-Rags The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena.jpg Fright-Rags Goosebumps monsters 1.jpg Shirts 010721BBT-Goosebumps-Night-Dummy-Baseball.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy Baseball Tee 01695-Goosebumps-Werewolf.jpg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp T-Shirt 01697-Goosebumps-Saturday-Morning.jpg|Saturday Morning Goosebumps (Black) 010722-Goosebumps-Saturday-Morning-Navy.jpg|Saturday Morning Goosebumps (Navy Blue) 010719BBT-Goosebumps-Haunted-Mask-Baseball.jpg|The Haunted Mask Baseball Tee 01694-Goosebumps.jpg 01696-Goosebumps-Snowman.jpg|The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena T-Shirt 01705-Goosebumps-GlowInDark.jpg|Glow in the Dark Logo T-Shirt SayCheeseandDieShirt.jpg|Say Cheese and Die T-Shirt HorrorLandFrightRags.png|One Day at HorrorLand T-Shirt Advertising Fright Rags Goosebumps Collection masks shirts.jpg|Original ad with 7 T-shirt designs and two Mask+Shirt bundles Fright Rags Goosebumps ad Horrorland Say Cheese shirts glow socks.jpg|Later ad with T-shirts: Say Cheese and Die and Horrorland, plus Glow-in-the-Dark socks Movie T-shirts Goosebumps 2 Slappy movie T-shirt.jpg|Goosebumps 2 movie Category:Merchandise